


Miaj Lastaj Vortoj

by LOTW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTW/pseuds/LOTW
Summary: Ŝiaj lastaj vortoj estus eble“Mi estas mortinta.”





	Miaj Lastaj Vortoj

Ŝiaj unuaj vortoj estis ‘Paĉjo’ kaj ‘Panjo’  
Dirita al la homoj kiu nek nomindas  
Nek amindas  
Kiu ĝojegis aŭdi ŝia voĉo

Ŝiaj lastaj vortoj estus eble  
“Mi iras.”  
Aŭ eble  
“Mi revenos baldaŭ.”  
Sed ne, ili estis  
“Mi estas mortinta.”

Liaj unuaj vortoj estas “Ŝi estas mortinta.”  
Estas “Sed ne mi.”  
Estas “Mi estas vivanta.”

Ili aŭdas lin, sed ignoras  
Ĉe entombigo ili diras “Ŝi ne estas mortinta.”  
Li kriegas  
“Nek mi! Nek mi!”  
Sed ili ridetas  
“Vi ne estas mortinta.”  
“Ĉar vi ne vivis.”

Liaj lastaj vortoj estus eble krioj de  
“Nek mi!”  
De “Mi vivas!”  
Sed ne  
Li forturnis de ili  
Eterne forlasis ilin  
Kaj liaj lastaj vortoj estos  
Nekonata


End file.
